The invention relates, in general, to munitions, and, in particular, to cleaning brushes for gun chambers.
Projectiles or rounds launched from gun tubes may foul the gun tube's chamber. Some gun tubes, such as the 105 mm gun (M68A1E4) used on combat vehicles, may have tapered firing chambers and forcing cone areas. Soldiers have experienced problems with cleaning the tapered firing chamber and forcing cone of some gun tubes. The forcing cone area of the gun tube has been susceptible to carbon build-up from fired rounds. The contamination and build-up has been significant enough to cause difficulties in chambering/loading a round, and pitting/corrosion has been present in unclean chambers.
A tool to effectively clean this area of the gun has not been available. In the past, this area of the gun tube was cleaned using wire hand brushes, a screwdriver, and a rag. Or, the gun tube was soaked for a few days with a solvent to first reduce the carbon contamination build-up, and then the area was cleaned using the hand tools. A need exists for a tool to better clean the firing chamber and forcing cone area of gun tubes.